


The Night Before the Battle

by Jaal_Ama_Darav



Series: Prompt Fics [5]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: 1000 Words or Less, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Prompt: Just Us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaal_Ama_Darav/pseuds/Jaal_Ama_Darav
Summary: Sakura seeks comfort with Jaal the night before the Battle of Meridian.





	The Night Before the Battle

Pathfinder Sakura Ryder, dressed in a black under-suit and under-armor, sat in her chair at the terminal in her quarters. Her blue eyes focused on messages from the people coming to Meridian for the final battle and those wishing them good luck.

_Just hang in there Scott, we're coming._ Four days before, the Archon had severed her connection to SAM, which nearly killed her. Someone, most likely Scott, reestablished the connection. And worse, the Archon stole the Hyperion, and was on his way to Meridian with it, Scott, and twenty thousand Humans still in stasis.

Sakura opened the message from Sahuna Ama Darav.

* * *

Dear Sakura,

I greatly worry about the battle. I worry what if everything goes wrong, what if I never see you or Jaal again. The thought of it keeps me awake at night.

Please, bring Jaal and yourself back to me, alive.

* * *

Sakura's heart clenched at the thought of her and Jaal not coming back. _What can I say? 'Everything will be okay.' won't do it."_

Sahuna had gone through so much loss- relatives, her husband two decades ago, and even some of her children. If she lost another child…

Sakura set her elbows on the desk, face in her hands and shoulders slumped with the weight of the coming battle.

So many people she and Jaal helped were coming to provide support and fight the final battle. So much was riding on this.

If they failed here, all was lost.

SAM was heard in her head, having taken notice of her present state. _"Pathfinder, Jaal has finished his shower. Do you wish to talk to him?_

Sakura lifted her head up away from her hands with a slight smile on her face. "Yes, please."

Sakura stood up, walked to her bed, and sat on it. She sighed. _Jaal…_

* * *

Minutes later, the door to her quarters opened.

Jaal stood in the doorway, his blue eyes focused on her. He wasn't wearing his visor, his armor, or his rofjinn. Instead, he had on a light blue loose-fitting Angara-style shirt and shorts ending just above his knees.

The Angara approached the Pathfinder and stopped in front of her, his eyes soft and his mouth a slight frown. "Darling one, SAM said you are...in distress."

Sakura stood up. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared. So much could go wrong. And-" She hugged Jaal around his upper torso and laid her forehead against his neck between his neck flaps. "What worries me most is if we fail." Tears stung her eyes. "What if something happens to you. What if the Archon has us-" They rolled down her cheeks. "-and forces me and the others to watch as he...Exalts you." She shivered and tightened her hug.

Jaal hugged back, firm but gentle. "I understand...I am anxious, but determined."

Sakura pulled back slightly to look deeply into Jaal's blue eyes.

Jaal wiped the tears from her face. "We can't let the Archon and his army stop us with fear. For too long, he and the Kett have made my people, and your Initiative, suffer. And together, we will put an end to the horror."

Sakura placed a hand on Jaal's shoulder and raised the other to cup Jaal's cheek gently. "Thank you." She stood up on her toes to kiss him on his lips. She pulled back. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Jaal gently took Sakura's hands into his. "We should get a good night of sleep, before tomorrow."

The intercom activated and Kallo was heard. "ETA Meridian twenty hours. Lexi told me to tell everyone to get sleep and rest. This fight may be the toughest. Even I will as well."

Jaal released her hands. "He is right, we need all the rest we can get."

Sakura nodded, she turned to walk to the couch and took off her under-armor, and placed it on it. Underneath, she had an under-suit which had no sleeves, and pants that ended above her knees, revealing more of her chocolate brown skin.

She turned to Jaal, and saw he had taken his shirt off, and was getting into bed.

Without his shirt, Sakura could see the elongated shapes at the sides of his head curling into his shoulders and chest, a chestpiece that was both foreign and mesmerizing, and his flat and lean abdomen.

Sakura walked to the bed, a smile on her face. "It's like you know what I want tonight."

Jaal laid on his side, head on the pillow with a smile, and pulled back the sheets on Sakura's side of the bed.

Sakura laid down in bed, and snuggled close to Jaal, pulling the sheets over herself. "Ah, Jaal." She cupped his cheek, rubbing gently with her thumb. And leaned in to kiss him passionately on his lips. She pulled back. "I love you so much." She wrapped her arm over Jaal's cowl, above his shoulders.

Jaal had his arm over her shoulder, stroking her hair. "I love you too, darling one."

Sakura looked deeply into Jaal's blue eyes, her expression was almost forlorn. "I hope this is not the last night we'll be here together."

Jaal hugged her close, comforting and gentle, taking one of her hands into his. "Try not to think of such things, we need rest."

Sakura slowly nodded, and snuggled in close, putting one of her legs over his.

And hoped for a good night of sleep, and that the final battle would go in their favor.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to do this kind of fanfic, especially after my tearjerker of a fanfic- “Exaltation” where Jaal was...turned. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated! :)


End file.
